Wolves and Ravens
by Rear Mirrors
Summary: In a universe where Lincoln survives, Hitler never came to power, and magic exists. It may look like a paradise, but a rose always has its thorns. Welcome to another Earth, where people are born, live... and die. Maybe a two-shot. (Harutora x Harem). May change the rating in the future. Tokyo Ravens/KR/Kerberos Crossover, Image Credits go to Vincent Brugeas and Ronan Toulhoat.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kerberos, Kamen Rider, and Tokyo Ravens. Please support the official release. I also have no beta, so be warned for some errors.

* * *

Standard - Text

"_" - Talk/Narration

_Italic _\- Thought

**Bold **\- Importance

_**Bold Italic** _\- something

* * *

(This is an attempt at describing a cut scene.)

_**This thing is like a Wolf.**_

_**This thing is a wolf.**_

_**Thus it is a thing to be banished.**_

August 1945

A B-27 and two escort fighters fly over a city; the plane dropped a single bomb, and immediately proceeded to leave the airspace.

A flash in the sky, and a mushroom cloud appeared over the city.

Another bomb would be used in another city. The scenes of cities evaporated in just a few minutes, almost barren save for some ruins of buildings. Some residents wander the streets looking for the belongings and relatives and friends, while others leave in search for food and shelter. What happened were the Nuclear bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Days later, Japan would formally surrender to the Americans.

Yakou Tsuchimikado and the Onmyo Bureau attempted to stall the surrender, despite the obviousness of their defeat. In a last attempt to fight on, they unintendedly destroyed Tokyo, this became known as the Great Spiritual Disaster.

A military march through the ruins of Tokyo after Japan's surrender, surviving city residents watched as American troops in formation after formation enter the city. There was no emotion in the crowd or the soldiers, the only thing they could be heard were the motors of the vehicles and the marching of the troops.

A lone guard stands by an officer's car as a bunch of Japanese civilians look at the vehicle. Some GIs looks at the wooden figures being sold by a Japanese Merchant.

"Japan finally emerged from the chaos and confusion of occupation rule. Although successful, a policy of aggressive economic growth…"

An image of civilians riding a crowded a streetcar, while others was walking.

"…aimed at rebuilding the nation and rejoining the world…"

An image of a crowded marketplace and numerous construction projects of skyscrapers.

"…also led to serious social unrest and economic hardship for many."

A picture is shown of a city landscape with a skyscraper being built and two smokestacks in the distance.

"The massive unemployment and urban migration that resulted…"

Four construction worker are looking at a bombed out building.

A group of men with newspapers looking for work, a man with a hat shits down by a wall with a beer bottle

"…turned large areas of the cities into slums…"

An image of tenants built closely together, with the sun shining on them and wires connecting them.

"…the breeding grounds of soaring violent crime. More ominous was the rise of armed anti-government groups…"

A night crowd of people were at the scene of a violent derailment of street cars, fire was blazing on the screen.

"….bent on changing society through force. These groups were so powerful that local police authorities…"

Cars halted in disarray at a street where a bomb gone off in a building. Smoke was everywhere. A car went ablaze on a street at night. A man rushes towards the victim, and another was checking to see if the person was okay. Four men stood watch over the scene; one of them was just about to get into this car, when the incident occurred.

"…were overwhelmed, raising concerns for public safety."

Four officers look over the scene of the corpse of a old businessman shot multiple times and the torso, and had blood coming from the nose and mouth. A note by the perpetrators was on top of him.

"To avoid violation the new constitution…"

At the Japanese diet, the politicians were heavily debating on the response to such violation.

"…which restricts the use of the newly created Self-Defense Forces…"

The crowd of politicians and police officers were stuck in traffic at the senate's door.

"…and to keep local police forces from forming a national power, the government chose an alternate path."

The flag of the Kerberos Special Unit waves proudly in the air.

"With its activities limited to the Capital…"

Crowds of onlookers watch on the sides as uniformed men stand guard an in a motorcade pass by them. Consisting of cars, APCs, and trucks, the vehicles were provided by the Americans.

"…a new paramilitary force was established…"

The symbol of the three-headed guard dog of Hades, also known as Kerberos.

"…under the direct command of the National Security Committee."

The vehicles gave way to the men in intimidating black armor wielding machine guns.

"This was the birth of the Capital Police Organization also known as the Capital Police."

A close up of the men, their gas mask had glowing eyes.

"Highly mobile and heavily armed, the Capital Police quickly expanded its power…."

Men in full armor and with APCs stand watch in a city square. The neon signs glow brightly in the night.

"…and declared itself the guardian of public order."

Alongside them was the newly rechristen Onymo Agency.

Plain-clothes detectives raid an illegal mage gathering and arrest them. Several Cops in riot gear break up a political rally on a street. They arrest some people, while journalists take notes and photos.

"However, facing bans and other legal restrictions…"

A group of terrorists (about five) are in a room planning something. Two of them are wielding soviet guns, while a woman is eating some ramen.

"…the enemy anti-government forces were forced underground as they split up and regrouped."

A group of four/five terrorists barricade themselves in a stand-off.

"In the end…"

A bunch of state sec officers slaughter some terrorists in the night.

"…two guerrilla groups emerged; one was simply known as "The Sect" and the other, Twin Horn Syndicate. This changed the situation dramatically."

State Sec looks over the aftermath of their mission. Broken furniture lie on the streets, along with corpses. Fires rage, and a building is turned to rumble.

"Increasing violent clashes between "The Sect" and the core "Special Unit" of the Capitol Police…"

An officer grabs the collar of a dead Sect member, while another sect member lies dead on the ground to a gunshot. Two other officers look around the area..

"…often turned city streets into urban war zones."

Tw officers interrogate a Sect member in an alleyway. Then they gunned him down with lugers.

"This led to a backlash of enraged public opinion."

A photographer photographed the incident to see an offer turn around and see him. A mass protest rally waving banners and signs were in front of the Diet building.

"As society began to look towards the future and…"

More civilians protest with signs and banners were in a formation. Onlookers stand by and observe while a rally leader speaks through a loudspeaker.

"…the economy prosperity it promised, thus overtime the Special Unit and its enemies, The Sect and the Twin Horns Syndicate…."

A still life photo of pedestrians, cars in traffic, and streetcars is shown.

"…were becoming increasingly marginalized."

Business were drinking and eating in a restaurant. They were all merry from being done with work.

"The Special Unit once known as "Kerberos" for their armor and weaponry tirelessly fought long and hard for the nation."

A photo of the city gives way to the Kerberos emblem.

"As they were about to join the pages of history…"

It too gives way to the man in full armor on a moonlight night.

"…the changing times were about to give them a new and perhaps final mission."

With the reformation of Japan under Occupation forces. The newly formed JSDF abandoned the now disgraced and discredited Onmyo Bureau. In order reinvent and build a new image of itself, the Onmyo Bureau in turn distanced itself from Yakou, the Imperial Onmyoudo and any other ties to the military. From then on by the order of government christened the new Onmyo Agency, and in the same year as the Special Unit known as "Kerberos." The agency would mainly function in fighting spiritual disasters that continue to plague the Tokyo to this day. Furthermore to assuage the fear of shamans using their powers for war again by common people, aside for some exceptions magic would only be limited conflicts with spiritual disasters in accordance to Onmyo Law.

It is well known that Kerberos and the Onmyo agency don't get along; it is a matter of fact that both are considered for dismantlement. Jurisdiction between the two has often left the Diet in debate in providing support and funding.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is an Alternate Universe, which magic is widely known. It is obvious that things would and should be different with magic all over the place and publicly known. Kamen Rider will come in soon. This may just be a two-shot, but it depends. All of the major powers have used magic in the wars, as it is noted that Japan still lost the Second World War despite having magic. This let me to conclude they lost to the Americans by conventional methods with or without magic-based technology. Further details will be provided later. If there is a need for corrections or questions, please notify me. Folks, please leave a review, and I will try to answer them via update or message. Until then, bye!

**Trivia:**

In this timeline, the Americans received and use equipment from foreign countries, due to loans they given out during the world wars. Like from Britain, France, Germany, and Russia. Various helmets they have in use include the Adrian, Brodies, Bulgarian M36, Danish 1923, Greek M1934/39 helmet, M42 Duperites, M1, Mk. III, Portuguese 1940, Wz. 31, M-36, Ssh-39, SSh-40 and Stahlhelms.


	2. The Akasaka Riots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kerberos, Kamen Rider, and Tokyo Ravens. Please support the official release. I also have no beta, so be warned for some errors.

* * *

Standard - Text

"_" - Talk/Narration

_Italic _\- Thought

**Bold **\- Importance/something

* * *

**Ch. 1**

_70 or more years later…_

A Kiowa helicopter flies over the Tokyo night sky. On the ground, there was a riot by pro-magic and antimagic groups. Fires were lit ablaze, and the police were trying to maintain order. A joint operation between Kerberos, Onmyo, the city police was in action to keep the peace. Despite being in riot gear, the rioters had were throwing molotov cocktails and bricks at the police. Some of the officers were looking nervous.

"Disperse immediately!" announced the Police Commander by loudspeaker.

With its searchlight on, the helo was scouting for additional activity.

"Air Unit 12 reporting." Air Unit 12 radioed in. "About 3,000 demonstrators at Akasaka Intersection 4. Proceed immediately and with caution. Repeat. About 3,000 demonstrators at Akasaka Intersection Four. Proceed immediately and with caution.

The pilot flew past the Tokyo tower.

-x-

A girl in a simple red jacket and a school clothes is cautiously walking the alleyways during the riot. Rioters tipped over a car, and taking bricks off the road and threw them at the police.

The girl continued walking, a dog passed by her, along with a store still was still open despite the violence near by. More rioters join in the fray and the girl takes a quick glance at the reinforcements.. A Molotov explodes on some cops., lighting them ablaze. Some cops stand by as one of their own stops, drops, and rolls, while others try to put it out. The girl stops by a corner, and on her right, is a guy waving to come towards him. She sprints towards him.

"Medic!" An officer calls. "That's not just gasoline."

"Where'd they get those?" asked another. A rock smashes his shield. "Wasn't anyone watching them?"

Another cocktail explodes in their faces. Meanwhile some Twin Horn operatives are in an alley with guns and a lot of cocktails.

"The special Molotov cocktails. Give 'em hell." said the apparent terrorist leader as he hands them to some members.. The Sect from Shibuya is on its way here. Be ready."

Two terrorist leave, and the girl walks in.

"A gift for Auntie." said the man taking explosives from the sewers.

The girl says nothing,takes the package, and nods at understanding the situation. She then runs off towards the target.

-x-

More cocktail explodes, while bystanders observe from a distance.

"Pull the line back! Riot cars forward!" announced the Chief. "Where are the water cannons? Push them back out of projectile range!"

"Division 2 deploying from Shibuya reports that about 2,000 Sect protester who were heading for Yoyogi Park and changed course and are coming south." stated the radio operator.

"Don't let them brawl here. Have C Brigade put barricades at Three-Points Intersection,"

A truck tries to put off the fire with a water cannon.

-x-

In the distance, Kerberos observes the police trying to maintain order via binoculars. They see the local police move some of their unit elsewhere. Thier unit remained in formation waiting for orders. The Commanding Officers wore black dress uniforms with Sam Browne belts, and the rest of the troops were in armor composed from heavy riot gear and EOD suits. The officers had pistols and SMGs on them, while their riot troops were using MG3s. In charge at the scene was Hajime Handa, the acting commander.

"They're bluffing." Hajime Handa commented, "Without their back-up, if the police line is broken, it'll turn into a route."

Right by the man was he 2nd in command, and the two were on top of an APC.

"But if they let the other 2,000 link up with this bunch….." replied the 2iC.

"All the more fun." He remarked,and smirking. "Look at the way that burns. There's magnesium or napalm mixed in with the gas."

"Is the Sect or the Twin Horns here?"

"Not sure, it could be either. But it's still just a mob. A few shots and they'd run. The dragnet would get a few of them, but we lose our chance to hit them hard."

"Do we step in?"

"The city police gives the orders here, even if it's called "co-policing" for us and Onymo. We wait and see."

They were far from the frontlines, and the there was a fire in the distance. Kerberos troops were wearing the most advanced form of power armor available, designed to counter magical attacks, along with explosives, gunshots, bladed and blunt force weapons.

-x-

The girl in red stood silently in a crowd of pedestrians stand on the road and sidewalks. A man walks up behind her.

"A souvenir. Use it wisely." She said.

The man walks by, and takes the package. She then proceeds to walk away in the opposite direction. The walks faster and faster, with a rag, he pulls the pins coming out of it and he sprawls pass the rioters and throws it the police. He trips after throwing it. The package explodes and sends some police flying.

A Grenade. One officer remarked.

"Arrest them." Ordered the commander. "Charge!"

Officers began to fire tear gas at the crowd. The police charge at them as they flee. They tackled some of them, and began to beat them. The fight was a struggle. One man waves from an alleyway to another to follow. The girl moved from her spot standing by the wall and walked away from the carnage. She sees some protesters run away and she exits via sewer.

-x-

Onmyo Agents blockaded the Sect Protesters.

"We're not even suppose to be here." remarked their Commander by a humvee. "We deal with mages, not Communist trash."

"It beats being near Kerberos." Remarked his 2nd in Command.

"Agreed."

The protesters kept up with their anger. Plaques and banners denouncing the magocracy in Japan.

"I still don't see why having magic-using police and anti-magic protesters near each other is a good idea…"

The Second was hearing chatter.

"This is Division 2, go ahead."

"Division 2, we are sending reinforcements over to your location." said the CP Commander.

"Understood, we'll keep it so until you guys arrive."

The radio chatter ended.

The protesters were hurling rocks at them.

"I still don't like this situation."

"We'll hold out as long as possible."

-x-

Meanwhile in a nearby alley, a group of people were in a circle. They were creating a summoning ritual. They began chanting. In a bright light, that was in a view that just about everyone could see.

-x-

"Aw, fuck." said all the commanders unintentionally in unison, despite all the distance between them all.

Warning sirens were automatically activated by the magical threat detector.

"Give me all available magicians and heavy weaponry now!" ordered the CP commander.

Military and law enforcement were scrambling all their personnel to deal with this new crisis. At the same time, the Protesters and bystanders dispersed and ran off to find cover. Some of them were captured by the police, but others still escaped.

-x-

_In the sewers…_

Sect members were running through the place. In an attempt to evade the police. There was a rumble that shook the place.

"The hell was that?" Asked one guy.

"It's nothing. Just follow me out of here." motioned the leader.

One guy looked at the tunnel to his left.

"Do you smell something?"

"Besides the sewage, because that's the only…."

The man paused to see glowing eyes coming from the tunnel. There was a lot of them to count. The leader opened fire with an AK at them. It took out one, but the ones after them came charging and revealed several forms of animals. The terrorists ran away and fired as they go. One of them got mauled instantly, and was in the process of being ripped apart. The man screamed as he was dying.

"Damn it!" said another. "Demon sons of bitches!"

They fired their guns, but there were still too many to get them all. At a crossroads, they unintentionally split apart. Likewise the herd of demons followed the groups. One after one, more of them were being killed. The leader pressed onward, as his men kept dying. He aimed his rifle, only to find that the clips were empty.

"Shit!" He said as he ran.

He threw the gun away, as the demons kept coming after him. The man continued running and running. He stopped to take a break thinking that he lost them. He found himself in an open room with three corridors. Standing right in the middle, he looked at the corridors and red lights, and with horror, found himself trapped. The demons swarmed him as he was screaming in agony.

* * *

_**At the scene…**_

Police were trying to fight off the hoards, but there was just too many of them. They may have the range, but the enemy was rushing towards them. Wave after wave kept pouring out.

"Where's our goddamn air support?!" Yelled the Commander.

Hearing radio chatter, his 2nd picked up the radio and handed it to the Commander.

"Alpha team, can hear you hear me!" Yelled the radio.

"This is Alpha team, heard you loud and clear. Where is our air support!"

"Friendly gunships are coming in, they're five clicks away."

"Understood, we'll hold as long as we could."

Cutting radio chatter, he went back to commanding his men.

"Hold the line at all costs! Let none of the bastards through!"

The men did not waver, as they gritted their teeth and stood in defiance.

-x-

As the police fought back, it was the same with the Onmyo and Kerberos. They fought tooth and nail against the hoard. Unfortunately they were unable to hold all of them off. Reinforcements were trying to head towards the combat zones as fast they could. One part of the city, a lone figure stood and watched the chaos. The darkness obscured the man's face and particularly he was wearing a biker's helmet and clothing that covered him from head to toe. He walked to his motorcycle, parked just a few yards away and speed off towards the warzone.

* * *

_**At the park…**_

Some civilians were not able to escape, they were either crippled or dead by the maulings. The girl in red, after leaving the riot grounds, ended up running from the demons. She ran through puddles, and mud in the park. She unfortunately ended up with the cliche of tripping in danger, and ended up twisting her ankle. It essentially hurt like crap. A demon approached her, and as it was to pounce on her. She heard a gunshot. The monster lost it's head, what was left was a husk. Blood and pieces of the body were all over the place. She opened her eyes to see a man in black had arrived on the scene. He looked at the girl, and then raised his gun at her. She fire a shot into her head and killed her instantly.

The man for some reason knew the girl was a terrorist. He didn't give a second thought, and continued to fire his gun at demons. Practically one-shotting each of them. The gun he used was practically a hand cannon. One of the demons got close, and he punched it away. He then revealed to have a rider belt. A card in his hand and swiped it on the belt.

"**HENSHIN." **said the belt.

He made no word, and rider armor assembled on him. The man proceeded to punch and shoot all of them. He pressed a button on his belt.

"**CLOCK UP."**

One punching and one shooting them, it was practically a slaughter. Half an hour later, the park was filled with bits and gore of dead demons and humans. The man looked over the area and then a Chimera manifested itself on the battlefield. Looking at the monster, he pulled out another card and swiped it on his belt.

"**RIDER KICK."** said the belt.

The man jumped high into the sky and speed right towards the thing. His foot smashed the monster's head in. Pretty much the thing was dead. The man walked away from the scene and drove off to somewhere.

* * *

_**The aftermath…**_

The battle was over, the Coppers were observing the carnage of the area. They were taking the wounded to the hospitals and arrested criminals that were still around. The dead were on the ground, as well as corpses of demons. It was a brutal scene. The Kerberos had took out a lot of them, so did the Onmyo and the Capital Police came in second and third.

"_This place was damned to hell."_ He thought, saying disgusted at the scene.

Cops and some volunteers helped to clean up after the disaster. The sun began to shine over the city, it was the dawn of a new day.

* * *

_**At the Onmyo Academy…**_

Students walked to the school down the street. It was a whole new day for them. Harutora was sitting in a chair in a dark room with little light. He was wearing the raven coat and covering his left eye was an eyepatch.

"Something on your mind, Sir?" asked Kakugyouki. The man walked up from the shadows to Harutora's left.

"I sense a strong being, it's familiar. But at the same time it is not. That's what scares me."

"Sir, I believe we met him long ago. I do not what alias he currently goes by these days."

Hishamaru teleported to Harutora's right.

"Hishamaru, what's the news you got?" Harutora asked.

"I think, you should let our visitor tell you this." She responded.

In the far corner of the room, they heard some clapping. Out of the darkness was a Middle aged man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white suit with matching top hat, shoes, and a pair of glasses.

"Well, the great Hishamaru still has good eyes and ears." The man commented. Taking a quick bow, he straighten himself back up. Much to the discomfort of Kakugyouki and Hishamaru.

"The name's Mercury and I got a message for you all."

The man smirked, looking for a subtle body response.

"There's a thing going to happen, you see there's going to a gathering of some kamen riders, Garos, Karas, or whatever modern day television calls them. Now I'll see you later, tata."

Mercury vanished from the room.

"I don't like that guy." Hishamaru remarked.

"What'll do make a light of this?" asked Kakugyouki.

"Seeing the situation we got, I'll come up with something."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well this is the other chapter for my fic. Not sure what else I can do for it. I planned it to have a harem. Also this is a modernized adaptation of the Kerberos series. Maybe give you guys a rough timeline preceding the story. Well anyway faves, follows, and reviews are much appreciated. Later Folks.

**Codex:**

**Capitol Police Organization Special Unit "Kerberos" **\- founded after the second great war to counter radical left-wing terrorism. It's duty were expanded, with the inclusion of countering magic-based threats, which brought it into conflict with the Onmyo Agency. Of all the defense branches, it is the most well-trained and equipped.

**Onmyo Agency** \- A direct offshoot of the Onmyou Bureau, it's role was to counter magic-based threats against the country. Seeing complacency and corruption with the agency, the Diet provided more authority and funding to Kerberos, thus leading to the hostility between the two agencies.


End file.
